Breaking Chains
by Tewksindahat
Summary: HEY EVERYONE! I'm back....heh heh sorry for the extreme lag on the updates. My laziness is over so here we go once again...
1. Sour Cherries

AN- Ok...Here we go...I think I'm ready... ... ... well might as well give it a shot. Hey I'm Tewks and this is the split off of Unsung Hero following the character Bryan. I figure my story, my rulez...well I hope you enjoy this because we in turn enjoyed writing it -ack!- (dies from sarcasm overdose)

* * *

"Wow. And all this time I thought they were quarters..."

Bryan sighed. It had taken all day to explain to Klyde that the coins they had taken off of Cody were made of solid gold, and that they weren't quarters. Klyde had been upset about it until Bryan had reminded him that they could be used to further finance his trip. The two of them split up the coins and decided to go their separate ways. Bryan had come to the airport to wish Klyde off.

"You sure you don't want to come? I'm going to Japan after all, you know? Ryu's home country?"

Bryan nodded. "I know, but last I had heard, Ryu had gone abroad. Heard he was hunting down the leader of some gang... ummm, shadowloo, I think."

"Shadowloo?!" Klyde exclaimed. _That sounds like something you can dance to!! ... waitaminute, haven't I heard of them before? Something tells me that it's really important.... Oh well..._

"Yea. Shadowloo. Besides, we need to go our separate ways to get stronger. Either one of us alone would have been toast fighting Cody. We can't rely on each other like that. I think I'll go across America and see what I can see."

"Alright, I guess. Are you sure your shoulder is okay?"

Bryan nodded. "It's still a little sore, but other than that, it's fully healed."

"How did that happen, again?"

"Ugh. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"Lots."

"You're a dumbass. I learned how to use my ki flow to heal any injuries I receive."

"Oh. Can I do that?"

"No, your ki isn't strong enough, and even if it was, you need to practice it often. You are just gonna need more time."

"Awww... you're a bastard. You just don't want to show me."

"No, you just aren't ready. If you dump out more ki than you have, you could die!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, what you should do is, look around in Japan for someone who can help you learn to work on your ki."

"That's a great idea! Oh jeez!" Klyde looked at the clock. "My plane is boarding! Gotta fly!"

Klyde waved as he grabbed his duffel bag and ran off without so much as a second glance back. Bryan shook his head. "I hope that idiot doesn't get himself killed..."

* * *

Bryan walked out the side entrance to the airport and leaned up against the fence.

"Ow..."

After shifting positions to ease his shoulder, he looked at the runway just in time to see a familiar person with a duffle bag running down the airstrip after a moving plane. Bryan smacked his forehead with his palm and sighed.

"He's doomed. Oh well, I can't look after him forever." Bryan said while tying _I can't believe we're actually going to go our own ways. I think I actually might miss his company. I hope he survives._

Upon walking away from the fence, Bryan felt something fall off his back. It was a paper with some tape on it. It read, 'MAKE FUN OF ME ... I'M GAY!'

"Ok, I take that back!" he muttered as he tore the note to shreds. It was at this point Bryan took notice of a conversation between to guys on the other side of the fence.

"...what? You didn't hear? I heard from a buddy that he got in town last night. Some big shot fighter, name's Heehoo ... Riho ... I don't remember"

"Don't you mean Ryu?!" Bryan blurted out.

"Yeah! That's the fella's name. How did you kn... where'd he go?"

All that was heard was rapid footsteps fading off into the distance. _Oh my god! Ryu is here! I gotta go find him. This is my chance to meet a true warrior. Only one problem ... where could he be?_

Bryan waited until night to start his search. Metro City is a big place but he figured that there were few places that Ryu would be. _An impressive fighter like him would stand out like a sore thumb anyway._

Hours later...

"OKAY RYU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! NOW STOP AVOIDING ME AND COME OUT!" _Damn it! All this is accomplishing is making people stare at me and increasing the number of police nearby._ _Where could he be?_

Suddenly the most annoying sound in the entire world entered Bryan's ears, the sound of junior high school-aged female. She was babbling loudly about something to someone.

"...sothenIwaslikesowhatIdon'tcareitdoesn'taffectmerightareyoulisteningtomewowthisisgreatyouaretheabsolutecoolestpersonintheworldIcan'tbelieveI'mtravelingwithyouRyu..."

_Ryu?_ Bryan ran towards the noise and saw a young girl in a school-girl outfit talking to a guy wearing a headband and carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder. He was shorter than Bryan imagined and not as impressive looking but there was no mistaking his composure and aura. Bryan ran up behind the two.

"Ryu? Finally! I knew I'd find ..." Bryan's words were cut off by the instinct to jerk his head back 2 inches to avoid a perfectly devastating roundhouse. Bryan's hair moved from the wind. "...someone to loan me a fresh pair of underwear."

Ryu just shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a little edgy in big cities like this. But, I must say, you are lucky. I could have sworn that I was going to connect with your face."

Bryan just stood there in shock. His idol was standing there before him; the one who he modeled his whole training after. _This is amazing. I don't know what to say._

"HEY! Stop ogling my Ryu! What are you gay? Get away, freak." The annoying noise was back.

"Who do you think you are, you little snot?" Bryan shot back. "Isn't it after your bedtime?"

"Don't mock me jerk! I'll kick your ass. My name's Sakura, disciple of the almighty Ryu."

Ryu looks at his feet and shakes his head. "Here we go. Look Sakura, why do you always have follow me around? You're only like what ... 13, 14? Don't have like parents or school to attend to?"

Sakura looked completely comfused. "Ryu I don't get it, what are you saying?"

I_s she retarded?!_ "HE SAID GO AWAY! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!!!" Tewks said sternly, pointing at a dumpster.

Apparently that was enough for Sakura. She threw a nasty right kick directly into Bryan's chest, knocking him back. "Ok that's it! I'm gonna beat you down for Ryu."

Bryan regained his composure and took his favorite fighting stance, concentrating his aura. Ryu's eyebrow raised slightly. Sakura lunged forward with what seemed a punch to the ankles but right before it reached Bryan, her fist came up into his chin followed by what was a futile attempt at a war cry. Bryan gritted his teeth in time to notice his feet were off the ground. _How can she be this strong? I can't be beaten by a girl_. "Nice move for a chick. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My fighting power comes from my everlasting bond with Ryu. As long as I have him, I can never be defeated!" Sakura began charging again but this time Bryan was prepared. He spun around once and went airborne with a repeating roundhouse. Sakura was hit twice before getting knocked on her ass. Bryan landed and immediately leaped again to deliver a downwards punch.

"HADOKEN!!!"

Bryan's world went to slow motion as a massive blue light appeared from Sakura's hands. _Oh shit. _Fortunately the energy dissipated just before it reached his face. Bryan smelled a few hairs singe from his face.

"What the...? HA HA HA!!! You're just a beginner! I do thank you for that though. I forgot to shave this morning anyway." _She seems to be on Klyde's level. Now that would be a funny match-up. Maybe I can use her lack of skill to my advantage._

Sakura brushed back her hair. "Shut up jerk. I did that on purpose. I wouldn't want to offend Ryu by bashing a fellow man. You are so lucky."

_Ok I can't take this anymore. I'm going to have to end this now. God I hate doing this. _"Hey Sakura!" Bryan points over her shoulder. "Ryu took his shirt off."

"What?! Lemme see" Sakura whipped around, probably drooling. Ryu was just standing there with a slight smirk on his face, shirt still in place.

"Hey! You lied to..."

"HADOKEN!!!"

Sakura turned around just in time to see it coming. "WHAAA!!!" A quick shift of weight moved her upper body just out of the way... "Ha-ha you suck. You could hit me with something that slow." ...and allowing the projectile to connect with a nearby soda machine. The energy exploded, spraying Bryan and Sakura liberally. Bryan start rubbing his clothes. "NOOOOOOO!!! Damn it! Now I look like a dalmation."

Ryu sighed and turned away. "Ok kids, you have fun. I'm leaving. Oh and boy, keep training, you'll be real strong someday." He hefts his duffle over his shoulder and begins walking down the street. _Interesting. He's pretty strong for a kid his age. I wonder If I'll have to fight him someday. _"You should head to South City, there are some strong fighters there. You appreciate the training.

"Ryu! Wait up! I'm coming too." Sakura turns toward Bryan and sticks here tongue out. "Consider this a warning buddy, 'cause next time I'm gonna beat you silly." She runs off into the crowd (that I forgot to mention formed) after Ryu.

"How can someone just leave in the middle of a fight?" Bryan shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. _South City...I wonder who I'm going to meet there. _He begins walking, with the crowd parting as he goes. _And how am I going to get these brown stains off of my clothes?! Oh well, I guess I'll just hop a train._ He heads off to try to find the next train leaving towards South City, a few shell-shocked people following far behind just out of curiosity.


	2. Punishment & Temptation

AN: Fun fun fun for all the boy and girls...ahem Anyway, you know for all the effort we fanfic writers put into these stories, I wish we'd get a little more input from the readers' side of the house. Some of us spend days or weeks writing these masterpieces and you, the reader, refuse to give us any advice on how we can make them better... ... ... snicker Ha Ha Ha! I'm sorry, but I can only be serious for short bursts of time otherwise my head might explode. All that aside, here is the next chapter from my take of the story.

* * *

Bryan was sitting in the cargo bay of the train from Metro City to South City having a severe fit of insomnia. He thought to pass the time, he would count each bump the train hit on the tracks. 

_4,397...4,398...4,399...4,400!_ _Ok enough of this, why can't I sleep!_

He slammed his fist into a crate next to him, causing everything on top to tumble down onto him. "Wow...that sucked. Sorta like I was in a cartoon. But then wouldn't something else have to ..." At that moment, something large, square and heavy landed on his head. The last thing he thought before slipping into darkness was _A-ha! Box fight back._

* * *

Bryan spent the next several hours in la-la land as the time went from evening to night and back to morning. He was awakened by a quick tap from a nightstick. "Hey buddy! Get up ya bum." Bryan stirred then rubbed the top of his head. _Great, I'm busted. Think, stupid, think!_ He stood up and looked down at a man that sickly reminded him of Klyde's first girlfriend. He shook the thought from his mind by rapidly palming his forehead and made his way towards the door. 

"Excuse me! Where do you think you're going? I'm taking you to the police! Don't you know it's illegal to blah blah blah bla..." Bryan stopped with his back turned to him._ This is weird, he even bitches like she does. I wonder if this will work._ "Sir, I know what I did was wrong but don't you think tha...HOLY CRAP!" Bryan pointed behind the man. "I didn't think Richard Simmons had the gall to run around with no shirt on!" The man didn't budge. "Oh come on, I'm not gay. Besides only an idiot would fall for that." Bryan hung his head. "Well I can't say I didn't try. Seichuu Nidan Tsuki!" Bryan's fist slid horizontally into the man's abdomen, flinging him into a stunned crowd of people. He didn't get up.

_Oh crap. Time to run._ He took off sprinting through the thick crowd with ease. Being a mall-rat has its advantages in life. No one bothered to give chase.

* * *

Bryan jogged all over town until he finally realized how lost he was. _Why can't I find these strong fighters that Ryu was talking about? Klyde had no problem on his little adventure. Maybe I can sense them..._ Bryan closed his eyes and concentrated for a brief moment before he felt someone's eyes burning holes in his back. He whipped around to see two guys and a scantily clad girl standing there. The blonde one spoke first. 

"Hey buddy, this is private property. Unless you want to get your ass kicked, I suggest you leave!"

Bryan attempted to listen but too much of his testosterone was focused on something else.

The girl giggled. "Oh Andy, you act so tough. He's just a nobody. Just let him go." Her hands movements resulted in Bryan's eyes shifting up and down to left and right.

Andy's face turned red. "Hey punk! That's my girl you're staring at. You're on thin ice pal." He turned, physically and emotionally. "And Mai, please don't embarrass me like that in front of strangers."

Mai just laughed deeply and the drool strand from Bryan's mouth just got longer. The other guy smiled and cracked open a beer. "Wow Andy, you sound really dangerous. You have to be the strongest bitch in the world." Andy was now steamed. "Shut up Terry! And YOU! What did I just tell you?! I'm totally going to thrash your face! HISHOKEN!!!"

Bryan snapped out of his trance in time to avoid a small blue energy ball. "You call that an attack?! That guy over there was right, you are a bitch!" Terry coughed as beer shot out his nose and Mai covered her face with a fan to hide her amusement.

"You think this is funny?! That's it, no more playing around!"

Andy rushed at Bryan as he readied his fighting stance. Andy did a short hop and launched his body sideways, feetfirst. Bryan's eyes went wide and he brought his arms up to block. He saw ki emanating from Andy's feet before impact. Bryan skidded back from the collision but did not fall. "Not bad...Andy right? But you'll have to do better than that!" Andy recovered from the attack and hopped back.

"Nice block kid. But now I'm warmed up. Try and stop another." He took another moving hop and launched himself again at Bryan. "Choreppadan!" This time the ki aura was larger and more visible. Bryan's mind quickly flashback to a similar situation when him and Klyde were younger...

"Wheee!!!" Klyde squealed. "Teeter-toters are fun! When one side goes up, the other goes down!" Bryan sighed, "Klyde, you're 15. Stop acting like a kid!" Bryan jumped off his side and Klyde fell, smashing into the ground. "Ouchies! Now my butt hurts..."

_I hope this works_. Bryan ducked slightly and waited for the attack to come closer. "Shoryuken!" Bryan's fist connected perfectly with Andy's feet, flipping his head right into the ground. He skidded to a stop behind Bryan.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Andy stood up, clearly pissed now. Bryan just shrugged. "I don't think you will. In order to do that, you have to be STRONGER than me." He flashed a toothy grin. "Let me show you something, this is how you use ki." Bryan moved his hands to his waist to prepare for his favorite move. A blue ball appeared in his hands. "Try and stop this, HADOKEN." Andy couldn't react fast enough to dodge, so he through his hands up in a crude block. The energy exploded on contact and sent Andy airborne. He collided with Terry's hand hard enough to spray beer all over the teenager's face and clothes. Andy sat up and a strange look came across his face. "Bro, you alright?" Mai looked shocked, but not at Andy's performance. Terry removed his hat and just stared at it "You stained my favorite hat..."

Andy got up and looked at Bryan. "Hey dude, you have two choices: 1. You call an ambulance right now or 2. You run as fast as you can ... ... ... to the nearest ambulance." Bryan laughed heartily. "If you can't beat me, I don't think your little brother can either." Terry put his hat on and glared at Bryan. "I'm the older brother dipshit!" Bryan just shrugged. "Whatever Goldielocks, the fact remains. You can't beat me."

Terry's ki aura surged slightly at that comment. Bryan suddenly felt charged. _I think this was who Ryu was talking about_. He retook his fighting stance. Terry pulled his fist back and slammed it into the ground. An energy spark ripped through the ground at Bryan. He immediately went airborne. "Tatsumaki sempuu kyaku!" Terry answered the move with an overhead flip ending with a kick. Bryan took the his in the chest and was almost slammed down into the wave but his legs were just long enough for the attack to go between his legs. "Whew! Nice move Barbie but that was a pretty weak attack. Maybe there are no strong fighters in South City."

Terry was not amused. "This has gone on enough. I don't like your cocky attitude kid. You shamed me and my bro. It's time to end this." He rear back his fist again and slammed it into the ground. "Power Geyser!"

_These people just will not learn. _Bryan prepared to jump when suddenly the ground erupted below him. "Holy sh..." Bryan was launched 20 feet into the air. As he was rotating in mid-air he felt a spike in ki coming from below. _This is going to hurt._

"Good night kid...BUSTER..." Terry launched forward and caught Bryan in his stomach with a ki coated fist. His vision blurred as the wind left his lungs. Ki started to gather between the two fighters. "...WOLF!" Terry released a massive explosion, flinging Bryan like an arrow a good 50 feet. He was already losing consciousness before he hit a lamp post. The post felt as soft as a pillow and it seemed to caress his body. He could see three figures slowly making their way up him just before his world faded away to nothing. _I didn't realize I was this tired. I think I'll take a nap before finishing up kicking his ass..._

* * *

Bryan awoke to an uncomfortable feeling coming from his lower regions. He jumped up in response, and he felt like he had been sitting on a hotplate. He looked down and saw that was not too far from the truth. The ground was glowing red, and smoke was rising from it. He hopped from one foot to the other in hopes of minimizing the heat. _What the hell is going on?_

A man in a dark purplish gi appeared behind him. "You."

Bryan looked at him incredulously. _This guy's aura is overwhelming!_ "Ummm... yea. Me. Correct. Uh, I can't help noticing you aren't really very affected by this heat."

The fighter nodded. "This is nothing. A true warrior can endure anything."

Bryan's face became angry. "Are you saying I'm not a true warrior?"

The strange man flashed a toothy grin. "A true warrior would have been able to overcome the man in the hat, would he not?"

Bryan's eyes flashed as he screamed back, "The guy was a lot stronger than me! What was I supposed to do?"

"You get stronger."

Bryan's retort faded away and his mouth hung open. "Get... stronger?" The simplicity of the man's answer stirred something in Bryan's soul. "How?"

"You want to become the strongest?"

Bryan didn't even bother answering. _Does he even need to ask? _His face got the point across alone.

"Then allow yourself to give in to your power!"

The floor grew even redder, but Bryan realized he no longer felt the heat. All around him, flames shot up, lighting the entire cavern in an orangey red. The strange warrior let out a booming laugh.

"Another is born!" he shouted, almost to himself. The voice made Bryan shudder. _What have I gotten myself into?_

On the floor of an alley in South City, Bryan's unconscious body lay where Terry had left him, the idle form giving away nothing of the events taking place in his inner soul, save for the light smoke seeping out of his closed eyelids...

* * *

AN: It's rough. I know. As stated by my co-writer Gadoken King, we can't make it better if we don't get reviews. Writer's block isn't easy. Neither is typing on a bender either. Anyway, please R (read) & (and) R (review) so we can stop this senseless slaughter of innocent brain cells. 

PS AN: REVIEW!!! NOW!!! DO IT!!!


	3. CHAPTER THREE!

AN: First and foremost, sorry for the delay in putting out the next chapter. I recently had a business trip to Los Angeles and devastating defeat at the hands of writer's block to which I am still recovering. Anyway, thank you, oh loyal fans for reviewing our fics (well, his mostly…damn), we do appreciate it. But enough b.s., on with the chapter. BTW this chapter coincides with Unsung Hero - Chapter 8.5 to 9. Figure that one out…

* * *

The odd thing about getting knocked unconscious is that no matter how long you're down for, you never get up feeling rested. Most people would rather drink $150 in cheap liquor and wake up to that rather than a concussion. Also, ki sometimes has a nasty habit of incinerating things. These are all things that Bryan slowly came to realize as he made his return. 

"Uuuhhh…" Bryan moved slightly. Hisarms and legs felt shaky, but strength was slowly returning to them. He managed to place his palm on his head. Standing wasn't an option yet.

_Son of a bitch. Ok, mental note…leave getting ass kicked off schedule from now on. _He tried getting to his feet…unfortunately the light pole apparently had more coordination then he did. Bryan pondered an odor hanging in the air while he used the pole to right himself. A large dent made the perfect leaning spot.

_What is that smell? Smells like …burnt … fabric … dammit …_

Looking down revealed that he was wearing the singed remains of a white gi. _This was the only decent looking gi I have left. Now I have to wear the soda stained one … stupid Sakura…_

Bryan looked around to make sure the coast was clear then began to change his clothes. He was just pulling up his 'pants' when he felt an odd prickling on the back of his neck. Bryan spun around and tied his pants in one fluid motion to face a thin looking Indian man, barely wearing anything._ Oh great…a pervert. I swear if he says anything, I'm gonna kick his ass. I am not in the mood right now and I don't need some sick fuck staring at me with thoughts of lust going through his head. Just play it cool, Bryan._

"You know thinking something wrong is just as bad as saying it. Those actions are prohibited in my teachings anyway. You have nothing to fear, child."

Bryan's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped.

"You…you can read minds? What the…" _fuck?_

"BOY! What did I just say?! I can see why you have been chosen. Your mind is weak and full of filth. Which path did you choose?" the man snapped; his eyes focused on Bryan's.

It was at this point that Bryan noticed that the man wasn't touching the ground nor was he jumping. It was more like an agreement between the two. Bryan stood there even more dumbfounded than before.

The man stepped to the ground as if getting off a chair. His legs seemed to go to the ground by his choice alone, not gravity's. The skull necklace he wore clattered as he walked closer to Bryan. "I must know, which path did you choose? Did you follow the apparition in your dream?! Tell me!"

Bryan squinted his eyes. "I don't remember. My heads still a little screwy from the last hit that 'Terry' guy gave me…jerk…I can't wait 'till I meet him again." Bryan brought his fist up and clenched it, "I'm gonna drill his face good!" The angst in his voice brought a change in his aura that not only the Indian man felt, but Bryan as well.

_I've never felt my own power before. Is this…what I've had all along? It feels so…immense! _Bryan spread his fingers in front of his face and just stared. He noticed a faint red whisp of ki.

"NO! Do not continue to search for that power! The path you are choosing is not of pure heart. You know not of what you seek. If you do not desist now, I will be forced to make that choice for you!" The man brought himself into a stance unfamiliar to Bryan.

Bryan was mesmerized by the new energy. "You … would stop me from becoming strong? All I've ever wanted was to be strong like Ryu, and now I know how." He clenched his teeth and a wild look overcame his eyes. "Do you think I would stop after everything I've done to get to this point? You're wrong. This IS the right choice. This is the power I need to prove myself." _What's going on? That didn't sound like me. I feel funny…_

The man sighed. "I apologize for this but I cannot allow another into this world. I will have to take action on your own behalf. I will cleanse you of your evil."

Bryan took his stance and readied for the first attack. It didn't come. The man just stood there, taking a deep breath. His lungs looked like balloons as they inflated way more than humanly possible. He could hear whispering in his head and the man's ki began to expand.

"FLAME!"

Bryan was startled by the wall of flame now approaching him. _No! Not again…this is the last shred of clothing I have left! _He brought his arms up over his face assuming that skin is as good at blocking fire as it is … other things.

"ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapoh…"

The burning and pain never came, leaving the screaming like a little girl completely unnecessary. Bryan opened his eyes from behind his arms and stared at the swirling flames licking up his body. _It is just like the man said. Just become stronger._

Bryan pointed through the flames at the man. "HA! Your fire sucks. How can a weakling like you expect to defeat a warrior like muuuuuh…!" A fist clipped off the end of Bryan's rant. His head reeled, not fully recovered from his last encounter. Bryan stood puzzled at how he was struck from that distance. He then felt another spike of ki.

_What the…why am I feeling energy behind me when he's in front of me. Wait a sec…where did his signature go! Hmmm…I have an idea…_

Bryan gave in to instinct and flung himself backwards. He spun counter-clockwise once and gave a kick using the momentum from his body wholly directed at the location of the ki. Suddenly the man appeared 8 inches from the attack.

"!!!"

Bryan's foot connected 100 with the man's head and sent him flying sideways. _Why did his skull feel like rubber? Is this part of his technique?_

"Well played child. I did not expect you to be so advanced in ki detection. You are an interesting find. Unfortunately you will not reach your full potential. I will not make the same mistake twice."

Bryan laughed on the inside. _Idiot, doesn't he know that history repeats itself?_ Suddenly another fist caught Bryan in his face followed by a kick that definitely did not feel like rubber…more like a telephone pole.

"You are very wise. History DOES repeat itself…unless you remember what you did wrong. I will lend you some advice. I am a master of limb manipulation and body contortion."

_HA! I knew that last move seemed familiar. I used to know someone else who could do that…_

**FLASHBACK TIME!!!**

* * *

"Hey Bryan! Look look look…I'm Piccolo! Watch…" Klyde threw his arm out and it stretched a good foot longer than it should have but it was still successful in grabbing the cheeseburger off of Bryan's plate. 

"Klyde…you're such a shmuck. Piccolo is a Namekian…IN A CARTOON!!! He can do that because he has special powers. Now don't you feel stupid for dislocating your entire arm?"

"Nope" Klyde replied with a sly grin.

"What about the pain? It must really hurt." Bryan's sentence fell on a blank stare and the same stupid smile. "How can that be possible?"

"Easy!" Klyde flashed a toothy grin and a thumbs up with his non-dislocated arm. "I just scored a free burger! SNARF!!!

…and the burger was gone forever.

Bryan fell to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

**BACK TO REAL TIME!!!**

" sniff I paid for that burger too…damn you Piccolo" Bryan snapped out of his little world and faced the man. "Your nifty tricks got you this far but not for any longer…I hope you like getting beat by a teenager!" _His body is unprotected when his limbs are extended. I've got him!_

Bryan rushed at the Indian, dodging a low double punch and ducking a high kick. This placed him in a favorable position.

"SHORYUKEN!" Bryan launched upwards, sure of his attack. However, all he touched was air. _Dammit, he teleported again! I hate being airborne. I'm helpless like before._

The man waited no time to follow-up the attack. He jumped in the air, flipped twice and grabbed Bryan with his legs. He then spun Bryan two more times before using the momentum to form a nice 3 ft wide crater in the brick.

"Ow..." _Not again…I'm losing like before. Where is the power he is so afraid of? I want it. I don't want to lose again, ever! I'll do anything to win._

"Oh no…I must stop this now!" The Indian ran towards the teenage warrior, who was slowly rising to his feet.

_What's going on? It's like I'm watching a movie through my own eyes._ Bryan blocked the man's first kick with one arm. His ki was growing. Visible smoke was faintly pouring from his eyes. Bryan backflipped away and leapt towards the man, planting his feet on his chest and launching himself into the air. His mouth began to form words.

"…metsatsu…kujo…KOUSEN!!!"

These words released a massive beam of ki downward. _I can't stop it!_ The energy completely engulfed the man. _I only want to defeat him, not kill him…please stop!!!_

**…coward…**

The energy fazed out and Bryan fell. His hands were still smoking from the attack. The Indian man was unconscious but his body and clothes were unharmed. His ki was weak.

_Cool! I didn't think I was capable of this. I wonder why that guy wanted to stop me. He was probably jealous of me and wanted to take me out before I was unstoppable. Too late for him, I wonder what his name is? Oh well, I can't wait to show Klyde my strength. I wish he could sense me like I can sense him. He would definitely be jealous._

* * *

AN: Ok so the chapter was supposed to be longer but I couldn't find the right way to lead to the next part. I guess instead of one long chapter I'll have two short ones with the same goal. HA HA!!! I am so smert! 

Klyde: Dude, you're wearing your pants under your underwear again.

Tewks: Oh, right…I know, it's a new fashion.

Klyde: Really, where's it from?

Tewks: I saw it in a store…it's in Canada, you probably haven't heard of it…

Klyde: Right…well when you're done being stupid, hurry up with the next chapter, you're falling behind!

Tewks: Yeah yeah whatever… runs off

Klyde: He won't do it. Looks like I have to save this crappy fic all by myself. sigh


	4. Full Occupancy

AN: Ok, it's been a while. I've been battling with an internet connection that's on the fritz. BTW I don't own Sega or any of its affiliates…but I do miss it so sniff. Also, being a smart ass is what I do best so don't take any offense to any opinions or expressions I use at any time in any of these chapters. Thanks…

* * *

The luggage car wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to travel in, but it is the cheapest. Where sleep is lost, boredom runs rampant…

_500…501…502…_ sigh

Bryan was sitting against a storage trunk with his head was propped up on an overstuffed duffle bag. He could feel every bump the train made as the tracks skipped sections. There are some parts of his body that were more bruised than others. Most noticeably was his back. Bryan budged the trunk slightly to remove it from a pressure point on his spine.

_Man…sometimes winning isn't all that it's cracked up to be._ He turned his hands over and stared at the palms. _I can't believe I won so suddenly. I wasn't even tired afterwards_. _My abilities have really improved_. Bryan clenched his hands into fists; knuckles cracking in response. _Dhalsim…what a weird name. I would have never guessed that he would have an ID on him. I wonder why a strong fighter like that would travel across the world just to fight me?_ Bryan put his hands down on his lap and sighed again. Normally he would be ecstatic about winning a fight like that but this time there was nothing. He felt cheated, almost as if it was too easy.

Bryan had hopped the first train out of South City. He did know why but something inside him told him to head south. Maybe it was the fact he just might have put a foreigner into the hospital. _I hope he's not a dignitary or something._ He looked towards a slit in the baggage car door and gazed at the moonlight coming through. A slight tingle rising up the back of his neck snapped him out of his daze.

_Klyde…_

Bryan's ki abilities have always been superior to Klyde's. _I recognize that signature anywhere. Feels like you just got your head stomped in. Just like old times buddy…_

Bryan tilted his head back against the bag again and closed his eyes. _How long has it been, dude? I remember when we first started hanging out…_

* * *

Bryan's hand movements were almost invisible to the naked eye. Almost all of his attacks were going unblocked and striking their predetermined target. Bryan could easily see that his opponent was nearly defeated. With ease and precision timing, he performed his final move and sent the poor guy flying.

"HA!" Bryan flashed a toothy grin and gave a thumbs up. "Better luck next time, I'm unbeatable!"

His opponent gathered himself and walked off muttering obscenities. He had just suffered two of life's most severe shames: he got beat by someone younger than him and he just wasted a quarter at an arcade. That's right…Bryan owned the arcade in the mall as far as fighting games went. He would play for hours on one quarter as chump after chump fell at his feet.

"What a jerk…wasting my time like that…I mean come on, a double perfect?! No challenge what-so-ever." Bryan rolled his eyes to himself and went back to playing. A few minutes later he defeated the final boss and entered his initials. "Oh sweet! That has to be a new high score! Another first place for… … … what the hell?!" Bryan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw his score below somebody else's.

_KK? Who is that? Somebody here can keep up with me? I have to meet this person and set the record straight_.

Bryan waited all afternoon and most of the evening by his favorite game for this mystery person._ It has to be a mistake. One of the employees must be screwing with me._ His thought train was interrupted by a muffled voice.

"Flllighieo ghhhamesth…I luhv vllligheoh ghhammethsss…"

A scruffy looking kid about Bryan's age with a backwards hat was skipping up to him with a half eaten burger in one hand and a change bag in the other. _What a retard…probably a newb or something._

"Heey!!! Youhl whalnnah fffight?" A speck of food flew out of the kid's mouth and sailed by Bryan's head.

"What did you say? How bout you swallow first, then talk."

The kid gulped his mouthful of burger and spoke again. "Do you wanna play against me in that game? I'm pretty good. See?! I just took the high score from that 'BCT' idiot."

_So it's you that did that. Hmmm…this could be fun. I haven't had a challenge in a while. _"Ok. Let's go. You got change?"

"Yup! My dad always leaves it laying around the house. He gets forgetful sometimes. I wanna be player 1." He put a quarter into the machine and pressed the P1 Start button. Bryan answered with his own quarter and started his side.

The two battled for three hours nonstop. They were getting nowhere fast. The battles went back and forth with draws running rampant.

"This time I'm going to beat you punk!"

"Never! You are the one with the losing!"

The two ko'd each other for another draw. Bryan looked at him. _This is amazing. I've never had an opponent like him. He's pretty cool._

Klyde looked back and matched the stare. _Why's he looking at me like that? I was gonna ask him to be friends but he looks rreeeeeally gay right now._

"Hey dude. I just got this killer game on Sega Genesis, you should come over and play."

Klyde shrugged and held out his hand. "Cool dude. Can we go like right now? I don't wanna go home tonight." Klyde's expression changed and he looked at his feet.

"No prob. My parents are never home this time anyway. Let's go. It's a 2 hour walk from here."

The two new friends left and began to talk about video games. Klyde switched topics and asked Bryan if he knew anything about fighting. He told Bryan about his meeting with Dan and how he's been training hard to be like him. Bryan laughed heartily.

"Dude! I've been training too! I got sick and tired of getting my ass kicked by bullies so I started teaching myself how to fight. This Dan guy seems strong but … he sounds like he acts like a total idiot."

Klyde turned his face into a scowl. "He's not an idiot and I'm going to be strong just like him. Hey! I've got a great idea…are there some woods we can chill at?"

Bryan nodded. "There's a forest behind my house. I go out there to train when I'm not at the arcade. Why? Do you want to spar or something?"

_Yup…I knew it…he's gay, but I can't turn down a opportunity to train._ Klyde smiled and shot out a peace sign with his hands. "Heck yeah! We can teach each other some neat tricks….and I get another opportunity to kick your ass." Klyde thumbed his nose.

"KLYDE!!!" Bryan chased after him down the street, yelling.

Bryan and Klyde became the best of friends after only a week of hanging out. They trained everyday. Bryan told Klyde about his hero Ryu. How one of his 'rich' friends witnessed Ryu use some amazing techniques while on a family trip in Japan. Bryan idolized the fighter immediately and did some research on the style known as 'Hadou.' Through Bryan's friend, Klyde and he were able to obtain any materials on fighting styles no matter how obscure. Klyde absorbed everything, professing his self taught style was best because he took bits and pieces from multiple arts. Bryan stuck to the Hadou and based his moves from it. He took his training much more seriously than Klyde and it showed. He was able to defeat him constantly in sparring matches and he was also the first one to channel ki.

Eventually Bryan taught Klyde had to use his ki in the form of an attack, and he was surprised when the ensuing fireball was much larger than his own, even though he had been practicing it for a longer time.

"How the heck did you do that?" Bryan screamed at Klyde.

Klyde shrugged. "I just thought about something bad that happened the other day, and boom. It came out. Dan has been helping me learn how to do it."

Bryan stared wide eyed at the scorch marks left from Klyde's attack.

The next year went by very fast, and Klyde had begun to drift. There had been more and more fights with his parents, and they had been building to a boil. One day, there was a really big fight, and Klyde hadn't been quite the same after it. The moments where he would slip into a serious mood became rarer and rarer, and for some reason that Bryan couldn't fathom, he began throwing half-assed one handed fireballs that went nowhere. The only time he would ever become serious was when he would talk about Dan.

"Bryan, I've got to go see Dan." Klyde said suddenly while he and Bryan were playing Tekken 3.

Bryan flashed him a quizzical look. Moments ago, Klyde had been discussing why cheeseburgers were the greatest technological advance the world had ever made. Bryan decided not to question the change in gears. "Ummm, okay…any particular reason?"

Klyde nodded. "Something happened. I have to ask him about it. When we were younger, he told me something similar to him happened as well. He'll be able to help me out."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Dude, Dan left Long Island like a year ago. He didn't even tell you where he was going. How do you plan on finding him?"

Klyde shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just gonna go from place to place until I find him."

Bryan groaned. "Brilliant strategy…re-re. You'll get eaten alive on your own."

Once again Klyde showed nothing but indifference. "It'll be okay. Besides, if I get too far in over my head, Dan will save me...just like he did when we were kids."

"You know, you can't rely on that."

"Sure I can."

Bryan picked his controller back up. "…whatever you say Klyde." He said, full well believing that Klyde would never go through with it. _Moron…I'll probably end up saving his ass anyway._

"KO!!!" The game announced a drawn out victory.

Bryan jumped up and point at Klyde. "HA!!! Take that! I win…now go get me a can of Mountain Dew!!!"

* * *

A sharp jolt woke Bryan from his daydream. He chuckled to himself and made himself more comfortable. _I never got that can of soda. The bastard drank it on the way back from the refrigerator. I wonder how much longer until we meet up again…_

Bryan closed his eyes once again and let the bumps in the tracks lullaby himself to sleep.

**…wake up…**

**"**..."

**...I said wake … UP!!!**

Bryan sat up and opened his eyes. Something was not right. He was no longer in the luggage car. In fact, he wasn't anywhere. Black surrounded him with the exception of a white star and a …

"What the fuck?"

The other wasn't lit up at all. Bryan's mind raced for the word that could describe the object. He then noticed a faint trickle of light pouring from the star to the object.

"That's one of those black hole thingies that half-wheel chair, half-genius always talks about! This doesn't make any sense at all…where the hell am I?"

It was at that point that Bryan realized his thoughts were being spoken; not by him but by some sort of P.A. system. He went to talk, but there was no sound. Bryan shook his head and went to stand up. Something put its hand on his shoulder and kept him seated. He turned around to see someone very familiar.

…look, isn't that interesting…

"Who are you?" The 'boy' was very young, but there was something wrong about all the discerning features. It was almost as if somebody was trying to figure out what he should look like through trial and error.

…oh I don't have a name…I've been here such a short time…would you like to be my friend?...

Bryan felt very confused talking to the innocent talking child but at ease at the same time. A loud boom broke their eye contact. The black hole emitted an energy wave and moved closer to the star. More of the star was now flowing into the singularity.

"Hey what are those th…where'd you go?" Bryan's companion was gone. He stood up, unopposed now, and started walking to the two objects in the sky. His eyes were locked on them.

**…do you understand?…**

The hair on the back of Bryan's neck rose. He turned around to see the same figure from his last 'dream'; the warrior in the dark gi with a 'dark' aura…who wore asbestos clothing.

"What kind of question is that? It's a black hole engulfing a star, happens all the time in space. I did pass science in grade school you know…" The warrior's eyes emitted a fiery glow. Bryan was tossed high into the air. He could see the warrior following.

"Uh oh, bad feeling about this…"

The dark warrior launched a ki blast from one palm that sent Bryan rocketing towards the ground. His body bounced from the impact and skidded to a halt.

**…weak…you are worthless…nothing but a coward…**

"…you…bastard…I'm gonna make you pay for that…" Bryan spat out a mouthful of blood and channeled his ki. He shouted out his favorite move's name but there was no sound. There was, however, a massive surgel of blue energy now moving towards the warrior.

**…pitiful…**

The warrior swatted away the attack like a beach ball and appeared 2 inches from Bryan's face…with a fist appearing in Bryan's stomach as well.

**…such power is wasted…I do not play games, boy…attack again…**

Bryan raised himself from his knees, gasping for air. He hopped into the air and delivered a roundhouse directly at the warrior's head. A wrist blocked the attack and a hand tossed him head over heels. His face once again became landing gear.

**…nothing…reach down and show me real power…come at me once more…**

Bryan was on his hands and knees. "Who is this guy? Why can't I hurt him? I've hit him twice, right? Nothing works. I have to defeat him or I'll end up really hurt. I know I'm strong! Where's that power from before? I want it! I need it…"

The black hole pulsed.

**…HA!...now we begin…show me everything…**

Bryan rose to his feet. His wish apparently answered. He looked at both his palms and took notice to his aura. "This is what I need. I will show him." Bryan looked at the warrior and focused on his eyes. "I'm in control this time…not like before." He smiled eerily.

**…come…**

Bryan charged at him. He focused his ki and leapt into the air. He spun once and swung his foot, ki forming a swipe mark in mid-air. The attack connected and ime stopped. The warrior disintegrated like a gust of wind hitting a pile of dust. The last thing that faded away was the evil smile on his face.

**…perfect…**

"…I…can't…move…" Bryan was frozen in the air. He heard someone crying.

"Who's there?"

The boy was now hovering in air with Bryan. Tears were falling from his face as he wiped his eyes constantly.

…I only wanted to be your friend…

The black hole pulsed again and everything disappeared. Now Bryan was alone in darkness. He tried to call out but there was no sound once again. An overbearing feeling of loneliness and emptiness began to eat away at his mind.

"Where is everyone?"

Bryan curled into a ball and shivered. The feelings grew worse and worse every passing second until he began to cry…

* * *

AN: …for those of you are wonder what's happening to Bryan, he's got a few mental problems thanks to the Satsu no Hado. Let's refer to them as innocent, **id** and just normal. I haven't tried creating a character with MPD but hopefully I'm able to put down on paper the info that's going through my head. Peace 


	5. Big Things Come In Big Packages?

AN: Ok, sorry people about the LONG ASS WAIT for me to update the story. I kinda lost my creative spark and work is...well work. Anyways...ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (booyah)

* * *

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

WHAM!

The problem with luggage cars on trains are the lack of proper restraints for the luggage. Well, its not like people normally travel in them anyways, right?

Bryan rubbed his head. "Son of a bitch! That one was heavy...I'm gonna bruise."

The sudden shock woke Bryan from his pleasant slumber. He could feel the train lurching to a stop. The difference in the outside temperature could already be felt inside the car.

"Welcome to Texas...yee friggidy haw", Bryan announced sarcastically.

Bryan suddenly remembered the last time he stowed away in the train.

_This time I'm just going to walk out and ignore anyone who talks to me. _Bryan took a deep breath and opened the door to the car. The station was empty except for a few people getting out of the passenger cars. The sun was more noticeable once he stepped out. Bryan adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and walked to the train station exit.

_I wonder where I am? Kind of a desolate place to have a train station_. He spotted two men in green camouflage uniforms and made his way towards them. _Soldiers eh? I must be near some military outpost. Maybe they'll help me out._

"Hey guys, do you guys know what the name of the closest town is?"

The larger of the two turned towards Bryan and smiled. "Yea I do." He turned back to the other man and continued talking.

Bryan cocked one of his eyebrows in surprise. _Did he just blow me off?_

"Umm...well how about you share that information buddy. I'd like to know where I am."

The smaller soldier spit a gob of brown fluid on the ground and faced Bryan.

"Listen boy, we aint no damn map. Now run along and carry your yankee ass wit ya."

The big one laughed. "Heh heh yankee ass...nice one"

Bryan's head twitched in shock. _Boy am I glad these guys are protecting our country_. He shrugged his shoulders and turned in one step.

"Well thanks anyways guys. I prefer talking to people with more teeth than fingers anyways."

The shorter man grabbed Bryan's shoulder and whipped him around. Both were now facing him, the big one cracking his knuckles.

"Now buddy, now ya just made urself a big mistake. Tell ya what...we'll show ya how ta git ta town."

The big one smiled again.

"Yeah, or mebe to the hospital."

Bryan dropped his bag just in time to avoid two fists aimed at his face. He used the momentum to perform a backflip, flicking the smaller one's nose with his foot in the process. Blood flowed almost instantly.

"OW! MI NOBE! GIT HIM!"

The two soldiers rushed Bryan, eyes glaring. Bryan made the choice of taking the big guy down first and hopped to his side. He ducked a right hook and proceeded to land a sweep into the guy's right knee. The impact made a snapping sound and the man fell; his forward momentum forcing him to tumble head over heels.

_Morons..._

The smaller soldier took this opportunity to literally pounce on Bryan. Bryan caught a glimpse of the man in midair and drove his other foot vertically, catching him in the chin. Bryan's face became sprinkled with nose blood as the man came to a sudden stop.

"Eww...gross!"

Bryan quickly returned to his feet and jumped away from the two sprawling men. He wiped his face with his gi.

"Great, just great. Soda stains...and now blood stains. Sigh"

The two men returned to their feet and ... didn't make a move towards Bryan.

Bryan made a confused look and loosened his stance.

"Oh I see, now you guys want ME to rush? Ok let's go."

Bryan took two steps forward when suddenly he couldn't breathe. His midsection felt like there were two tree trunks pushing his insides against a brick wall. He looked up and saw the two soldiers still standing perfectly still.

_What the...?_

That's all he had time to think before his body was lifted off the ground and flipped backwards. The back of his head made a thick thud sound as it impacted the ground. Bryan's vision turned blurry and eventually black.

* * *

Bryan awoke from a dreamless sleep; brains still pounding; to the motion of a large vehicle hitting a speed bump.

"Owie my head...where am I?"

A voice boomed and echoed in Bryan's head.

"Oh, you're awake? You've got to be a tough kid to be up this quickly."

Bryan's eyes focused on a face that looked like it was chiseled out of pure stone. On top was a blond crew cut that appeared laser cut. He was driving and Bryan was sitting in the passenger seat.

The voice crashed again in Bryan's head.

"Sorry about putting your lights out kid but I thought you had attacked two of my men. I eventually "wormed" the story of them and punished them accordingly. They'll be sick of porcelain when I'm done with them."

Bryan caught the joke but it would have hurt too much the laugh. Plus he was in shock about the sheer size of the man sitting next to him. He recognized the inside of a humvee but the man made the vehicle look like a clown car.

"My name is Colonel William Guile, Air Force. Just call me Guile. Its a military thing."

Bryan sat up fully and shook his head a few times. It was already getting dark outside.

Bryan faced Guile and rubbed the back of his head. "How long have I been out?"

Guile scratched his chin and chuckled.

"About 10 hours! You should feel special. The last guy spent 3 weeks in the hospital."

He slapped Bryan in the chest jokingly...it still felt like he got hit with a sledge hammer.

"Where are we going? I need to be ... somewhere."

"Well I was going to take you to the infirmary but since you're up there's no need for that eh? Let's head to the post bar and chat for a while. I wanna ask you some things."

Bryan was confused about what Guile said but figured he had no choice in the matter and leaned his head back on the seat.

* * *

The two had only been in the bar for 2 minutes and Guile had already downed his first beer. He slammed the mug down and laughed.

"Nothing like a cold one after a long hard day of work. HOO-AH!"

Six other men in the bar raised their mugs and 'hoo-ah'ed as well. Bryan's senses were overcome with the smell of stale beer and smoke. He coughed a few times. Guile ordered another beer, then another. Soon an hour passed by and Bryan was still wondering why he was made to come with Guile to the bar. Finally Guile spoke to Bryan.

"Hey. Sssho whats a yank like you doing down here in Texesh? Ain't you a little bit young to be on your own?"

Bryan sighed. "Well I'm traveling the country trying to get stronger. I wanna be a world class streetfighter!"

Guile almost choked on his beer. He chuckled loudly.

"Kid, you're too young to be fightinging. That'sh our job. Besides why would you want to get schtronger in fighting?"

Bryan looked at his feet and sighed again. "You really wanna know?"

Guile just stared blankly at him.

Bryan shrugged. "What the heck. Why not?" Bryan felt a little nervous telling his past to a stranger. Only Klyde knew and understood his motives for fighting.

Bryan reached back to the corners of his past and began to spill everything to Guile.

"Since I was young, I was always picked on...constantly. Not just name calling either. I was beaten up at least 2 - 3 times a week. Then finally one day I had enough. I was 10 and I got jumped by three 16 year old guys. They didn't have anything against me, I was just smaller...weaker than them. I just lost it and started throwing punches. I still got the snot beaten out of me but that's when I wouldn't take it anymore. I started training myself to be stronger so I would never be beaten up again."

Guile snorted. "That's it? You got your ass kicked a few times so now you feel the need to be a traveling fighter?"

Bryan banged the bar hard with his fist and glared at Guile. "IT WASN'T JUST A FEW TIMES...and it wasn't always just me. My little brother would be pulled into it, sometimes my friends. I don't care about getting beaten up, but I don't like not being able to defend the people I care about."

Somebody started laughed behind Bryan. "Aww...isn't that just so cute. Guile's got himself a new boyfriend and he's such a sweetie too"

Bryan turned around and saw the same two guys from earlier that morning. One had a knee brace and the other had bandages on his nose.

Guile rose to his full height off the stool and turned his face to a scowl. "I thought I told you two avoid me for the next few weeks!"

"Well sorry sir but we 'ave some unfinished business with here yonder kid there."

Bryan slid off his stool and readied himself for a fight. Guile put his hand on Bryan's shoulder and whispered to him.

"_If I say duck...you duck..._"

Guile moved in front of Bryan and crossed his arms. "So you guys got your ass whooped by a kid...big deal. But you do NOT disobey an order from a superior officer you got that CORPORAL?

The corporal smirked. "Oh we get you sir, in fact we get you real clear. GET HIM!"

Suddenly six men rushed in to grab Bryan. Guile reared his massive arms back, fists clenched. The bartender ducked.

"KID! DUCK!"

Bryan did and as he did he felt the air fill with ki. _This guy can use ki too!_

"SONIC HURRICANE!"

The air in the room tore violently as loud booms filled everyone's ears. The men caught in the bright yellow torrent convulsed violently. Bryan was crouched in amazement as the attack settled to an end. The men stood upright for a brief moment then fell unconscious.

"Guile, behind you!" Bryan pointed.

Guile's arm shot out and grabbed the man sneaking up behind him. The guy smashed a chair over Guile but he didn't flinch. With one arm he threw the man across ... and out of the bar. Guile brushed his hands off, downed the rest of his beer and motioned to Bryan.

"Stand up kid. Let's get out of here."

As they were walking out the corporal opened his mouth again. He was already on his feet, not feeling the pain thanks to the alcohol.

"Just you wait! I'm going to pay both of you back for this!"

Guile stepped toward him but Bryan put his hand on the human tank's shoulder.

"Let me.."

Guile nodded and grinned. Bryan brought his hands back and harnessed his ki. The air around his hand crackled as a purple light filled his hand. Guile's jaw began to drop as Bryan's gi began to move slightly. The ball grew to fill his palms and pulsed brighter. Bryan let a slight smile grace his lips.

"Hadoken!"

The purple ball crossed the room and burst on contact with the corporal and flung him across the room into a wall. The wall splintered under the collision.

Bryan relaxed and regained his composure. _It's never been purple before..._

Guile laughed. "You are definitely an interesting person. Let's leave before the cops come. HOPEFULLY EVERYONE HAS TIGHT MOUTHS HERE!"

All the patrons nodded silently.

Outside, Guile and Bryan were walking to the humvee. Guile stared at Bryan the whole way, puzzled.

"You've had a rough day. Let me make it up to you. I'll do you a favor on the house. Where did you need to go again?

Bryan looked up at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"You might not believe this but I could really use a lift over to Japan. There are some really strong fighters there and plus one of my buddies might be in the area. I know it's a tall favor but that is really all I need."

Guile stopped in midstep and put his hands on his hips.

"Kid, this must be your lucky day! I'm heading in that direction in three days. You could hitch a ride with me if you'd like."

Bryan smiled greatly.

"That would be awesome! But why are you heading over there? You on a mission or somethin?

Guile sighed and looked at his feet.

"You could call it a mission. I have to find one of my buddies as well. I can take you to Moscow. Is that ok.?

Guile stuck out his hand. Bryan took it and shook it.

"Its a deal. Thanks!"

The two got into the vehicle and drove off; one excited at his quasi good fortune, the other filled with foreboding and confusion.

* * *

AN: Well there ya have it, CH 5. I shoud have 6 up by the end of the weekend hopefully. Don't forget to leave a review! Peace... 


	6. Snowball Fight!

AN: Ok now we're getting back into the swing of things so without further a-do (uh duh), here's the next chappie!.

* * *

Four days have gone by since Bryan had left Texas. He had already become a tad claustrophobic from being cooped up in the air force deluxe airliner (complete with iron 'safety' seats!) They had landed for a brief moment in Hawaii for some fuel and supplies but none of the personnel on board, including Bryan, were allowed to leave the aircraft. Bryan spent most of the time listening to Guile's 'war stories' and performing in a few sparring matches with him and the crew. Performing is the only word suitable. One the crew mates had made a comment on how Bryan and Guile sparring looked like some redneck trying to fight off a tornado with a shovel. Twice the aircraft had suffered some damage from the two 'accidentally' using ki. Guile just shrugged and patted the skin of the plane and chuckled.

"Don't worry, she may be old but she's one of the finest ladies in the sky!"

… this was usually while Bryan and the crew were duct taping parts down to keep her skirt from coming off.

Several more hours passed and Guile voice came over the intercom.

"Hey kid! Make sure you have the cargo strapped down tight. Were going to be making our final approach and we're not landing on a ahem official runway, ok?"

Bryan grumbled to himself. For some 'unknown' reason, some of the cargo came loose in the back of the plane. Of course this had nothing to do with the equation: Bryan + flight controls – supervision. He sighed nonetheless and finished strapping down the unmarked boxes in the back. He could feel someone watching him, someone familiar. He looked around for a little and couldn't see anyone in the back with him. He did know that there was one very tall airman that always had an eye on him but he wasn't sure it was him. Bryan could also sense a bit of resentment and anger coming from the guy but he just felt it was just because he was there.

Guile's voice rang over the intercom and Bryan winced. _Does that guy always have to have his voice set to max volume or what!_

"Ok were going to land now. Everyone buckled up or something. This could be a little rough."

The sharp dip in the aircraft's flight was enough to give Bryan butterflies. The landing was enough to shove his brain through his intestines. The plane came to a complete stop fairly quickly and the back hatch dropped open. Guile was standing on the other side.

"Hey kid, here we are. Welcome to Russia. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for."

Bryan picked up his duffle bag and walked out the back of the plane.

"I'm looking for my friend, remember?"

Guile smiled. "Yeah me too. Well take care of yourself. I have a feeling we'll run into each other again."

Bryan nodded and started walking towards the city of Moscow. It was getting late and the sun was getting low in the sky. He could feel the temperature lowering with each crunch his feet made in the snow.

_Man…this sucks. Why the hell did I come to Moscow! This is so reckless. I'm acting like Klyde. Heh, maybe I should have just flown to Japan instead of hitching a ride._ Bryan readjusted his duffel bag and heard the gold coins jingle inside. _I sure have the cash for it! Although, paying in gold coins does get a person the wrong kind of attention._

* * *

An hour went by and it was now dark out. Snow was lightly falling and Bryan was starting to shiver. _Brrrr…I don't think I'll make it to town if the temp keeps dropping like this. I have to make some sort of shelter._

Suddenly the hair on the back of Bryan's neck stood up. He could feel somebody following him. He threw his duffel bag against the tree next to him and whipped around. Approximately 300 hundreds pounds of snow immediately fell from the tree and completely squashed Bryan.

"Mphghmmm! Arggghhhhh……."

_Wow, great move. He'll never expect me setting a trap on myself. Stupid…snow…cold…_

The cold had gotten to Bryan and he was starting to get numb. He felt pressure on his shoulder and was lifted from the snowpile in one fluid movement. His body was shaking.

"Ничего себе мальчик! Действительно ли Вы являетесь сумасшедшими? Вы собираетесь мерзнуть до смерти здесь."

Bryan's head shot up. _Oh yeah, duh. This is Russia…the land of where people speak RUSSIAN._ He shook himself a few times to remove the snow and turned to the voice.

"Hey thanks for ….. wow." Bryan's jaw dropped when he saw a man standing in the snow wearing boots ….. and a (I hate this word) thong. (I don't care what any body says or thinks….its a freakin' thong…ew)

Bryan took a step back. The guy appeared to be mostly made of hair and muscle. The cold was clearly not affecting him. This was the type of guy that you'd wantover your house for snacksif a bear decided to break in and steal stuff. (They've been known to do it….shut up…)

"Вы хорошо? Это не было очень шикарно из Вас. Снег - резкая хозяйка."

The gruff sound of the man's voice combined with his size made Bryan's blood start pumping. Now he felt a little warmer but very insecure. He looked around for a place to take off to but he figured the guy has to know the whole area and it would be pointless.

_What do I do if this guy attacks me? I mean I couldn't come anywhere near Guile and this guy looks like he could eat him alive._

The man's face was set on one expression. It was hard for Bryan to tell his intentions.

Я известен как Zangief. Как Вас зовут?

The man reached his meaty hand towards Bryan. Bryan reacted (wrongly) and pushed it away to the side and hopped a step backwards. He was already in his fighting position.

"Stay away from me dude! I don't want any trouble."

Bryan suddenly feel a spark of heat fill his right palm. He looked down and saw ki forming into a blue ball slowly. This ki was different to him though. It wasn't stable. It had miniature eruptions and splashed out in plumes on the surface. _There's that feeling again!_ The energy leaving Bryan's body and entering the growing ball made him feel better, like relaxed exhaling after a long workout. His senses were becoming intoxicated leaving his wide eyes glued to the anomaly. Suddenly the blue ki began to pulse sporatically. Purple flares could be seen breaching the surface. _It's that ki again...who's ki is this...?_

The Russian man stared on in shock. He was standing six feet from a boy in his mid teens making ... and controlling ... fire with his bare hands. The boy had a face full of confusion. This wasn't the problem. The man was noticing a faint but obvious smile appearing on his face. The air was becoming ionized with feelings that made his blood pump faster. He looked down and saw that the 3 feet of snow surrounding the boy was now gone ... the water evaporated as well. He hunkered down his shoulders and raised his hands up as to wrestle the boy. _I thought the last one I saw out here was weird. First electricity and now fire? Boy, I really need to get out of the motherland and start training abroad._

Bryan stared on continuously at the now solid purple ki. It still wasn't stable and was growing more violent. _Where is this coming from?_ His memories of being picked on as a kid began to roll through his head. A presence was felt, as though placing a hand on his shoulder. _What's going on! Who is doing this!_

The air around the two stilled. The snow was floating downward and all sound became mute.

The presence's force exploded from within Bryan's chest. He winced his eyes shut from the blast. The power was incredible.

A voice boomed in his head.

**THIS IS YOUR TRUE POWER! ACCEPT IT!**

A shockwave much like a grenade blast shot out from the energy ball. Bryan's muscles became as raw steel and his face contorted. He appears to be being blown backfrom his hand. The Russian man's face showed his shock and surprise as he could feel the sheer force of the power emanating from the boy. Bryan's aura suddenly exploded outward, blasting all the fallen snow immediately away. The Russian squinted and put one arm up to shield his face. One final shockwave and Bryan's aura stabilized. He was standing there, both fists clenched, looking at the Russian like a wolf to a fawn.

"Что Вы делаете!"

Bryan turned towards the man. He moved his mouth like a puppet would and spoke.

"...die..."

The Russian understood that word and made his move on Bryan. He lumbered forward, arms gaping, hoping to end this before it got any more difficult. Bryan appeared to take one step towards him yet somehow managed to slide the entire distance between the two. The Russian closed his arms yet felt only air. Bryan had passed through him completely. He turned around and the big man felt his heart drop for the first time in many years.

Bryan was in mid leap, charging his ki to his hands.

"Metsatsu-kujo-KOUSEN!"

A loud explosion resounded through the forest. Most of the snow in the trees was now settled on the grounds from the vibration. Bryan landed from his attack and flexed his neck.

"Get up...I didn't even hit you."

The man was laying on the ground next to an oblong crater. He was clearly unconscious.

"Pathetic..." Bryan gritted his teeth at the same time emitting a slight whisp of smoke from his eyes. He walked over to his dufflebag, hefted it to his shoulder and took off running towards Moscow.

* * *

A figure made its shape in the darkness surrounding the unconscious Russian. It walked up next to him and rolled him over with his foot.

"**Excellent...everything is going...well"**

The figure tightened his body and grunted. A faint shockwave shook the terrain. He whipped around and walked slowly back into the darkness. The sound of a heavy beaded necklace jangling accompanied him into the distant.


	7. The Morning After

AN: Heh, sorry about the long time in between chapters...ummm...yeah. Couple things were going on in my life at the time plus a nasty case of uber writer's block. Enough of this, on with the chappie! (PS: I'm drinking...'nuff said)

* * *

"KRSSSSSSSSSS...still at large. Government personel are still boggled by the trail of destruction across mid-Asia. No suspects have been deta...CRACK!

The arm that quickly shot out from underneath at least a mountain of blankets and pillows had already returned to its resting place. Bits and pieces of the now deceased radio still soared gently through the air. A figure groaned and moaned from underneath the covers. Another arm shot out from underneath covers and searched under the bed for something.

"...nngggHH! Hey, where's my pizza!"

The blankets flew off the figure as he sat up. The sun immediately greeted Bryan's still half-somber face causing him to recoil. Lines from the wrinkles in the blankets crossed his skin and sleep-crust glazed the corners of his eyes. Bryan's hands instinctively went to his face to rub the face goo off and shield him from his burning 'opponent.'

_...can't wait until this life is over and I can finally meet whatever bright guy made 'light.' I gots me a few things to say to him...heh heh..._

Bryan rolled over to flip his legs over the side of the bed, misjudging horribly, and acquainted himself with the floor for the millionth time in his life. At this moment he remembered a prior thought.

"Oh yeah! Where did my pizza go?"

Bryan began tearing the bed apart in his search. Finally after flipping the bed over completely he came to a startling realization...

"I can't find my pizza anywhere? Since when is there NOT pizza under my ... this isn't my room..."

His eyes quickly searched around the room. Everything was all curtains and soft and ... white. It was also spotless.

_Yeah...umm...I have no clue where I am. Crap, now where am I? Last thing I remember is freezing my ass off in some Russian tundra._

"Last time I checked, tundras don't have minibars...especially empty ones."

A quick gasp made Bryan spin on his heels and set himself into his fighting stance. Standing in the doorway was a short asian women holding a tray with some breakfast on it.

"Good morning Master Bryan. Would you like some breakfast while I ... repair your bed?"

Bryan stood up fully, eyebrow cocked. Her accent was thick and heavy but understandable. He was clearly confused but the sound of breakfast definitely was music to his ears.

"Yes please, but one question first... this is gonna sound crazy but ... what city am I in?"

The woman placed the tray on the table in the room stood up and smiled. "You are in Osaka, Japan. You came in last night and requested this room.

Bryan chuckled to himself but quickly realized that the lady wasn't kidding around. _Japan? Last thing I remembered was being in the middle of the Russian tundra. _He tried digging further into his memories but only found a mental block the size of the Titanic (minus the iceburg). Frustration built up inside of him as he kept pushing his mind.

"Thanks for the eats. Can you leave now?"

The lady nodded and promptly exited the room. Bryan sat down on the floor and crossed his legs Indian-style. He drew in his ki and began to meditate, delving further into his mind.

_What is happening to me? That voice I keep hearing...gives me the shivers. Every time it seems I ask for the strength to overcome something, it begins talking in the back of my head. _He furrowed his brow in deeper concentration. _That man or ... thing ... that keeps bugging me to accept my power. What is he talking about? I wish Klyde were with me now. Maybe he could shed some light on this._ Bryan relaxed his mind and his ki flowed outward from his body. Flashes of purple energy lit up inside his eyelids. _I don't remember having this much energy before. Its almost as if my internal ki batteries have been overcharged. _He breathed outward heavily and more ki was released into the hotel room. The curtains began to move, as did his hair, as though wind was present. _Wow! This is amazing! It's almost as if I can feel the energy of everyone on the whole planet. _A certain energy signature caught his attention. _That must be Klyde. Wait a sec...how do I know that? I guess my abilities have been increasing exponentially since I've been getting into all of these battles._ Bryan sighed. _Hmmm...there seems to be another energy nearby him. It's like mine but it almost feels like someone besides that person is in control._ The disturbances to all the light objects in the room came to a sudden stop. He stood up, opened his eyes and cracked his neck to one side.

"I have to find Klyde as soon as possible. I fear something ... strange is about to happen."

* * *

Bryan spent the rest of the day lounging around the hotel. The fact that there was an arcade outside the pool didn't make things better. He had questioned how the gold coins he and Klyde split between themselves had turned into cold hard cash but the arcade absolved that notion in a hurry.

Five hours and many many quarters later, Bryan emerged from the arcade.

"Oh crap...it's already dark outside? Damn you Metal Slug 4...damn you..."

He readjusted his duffel bag and made his way outside the hotel. Outside he was greeted by a multitude of Asian people in a steady bustle. There wasn't much noise considering the amount of people present. A quick shrug and Bryan made his way into the crowd. A feeling of being watched was the only thing keeping him from being relaxed in the crowd.

_This is the same feeling I got on the plane from that guy who worked with Guile. Funny...I don't see anyone paying any particular attention to me._

At that moment, he felt a very slight tug on his gi bottom as two men bumped into him. Bryan's trained mind instinctively told him to check the pocket on the corresponding side of his gi.

_Oh, son of a b..._

Bryan whipped around in mid thought and tore after the two men that had bumped into him. They led him through a myriad of turns before coming to an alley with no outlet. Bryan tossed his bag to the side and announced his presence to them.

"Excuse me. But I think when you guys bumped into me, one of your hands accidently liberated something from my pocket. I'd really appreciate it if I could have what you guys took from me." _That oughta do it._

The two men stopped in their tracks and whipped around in a 180. One was already brandishing a knife while the other appeared to be wearing a set of brass knuckles.

"Oh sorry kid. We just wanted to make sure you're uh... belongings were safe in this here city of gentlemen and ladies."

The other hoodlum laughed softly and spoke with a coarse voice. "Yeah. Us Mad Gears only want to do whats best for the community."

Bryan's sarcasm meter exploded slightly before the the period placement in the end of the last guy's statement. _Yay..._

Before he had a chance to enter a proper stance he felt the presence of three more bodies arrive behind him. _Damn, there goes my exit. _He lowered his body into a defensive stance. _Crap...five on one...this doesn't bode well._ One of the men behind him made a move to grab his duffel bag. A swift motion of Bryan's foot followed by a sickening crunch made it apparent to the men that the boy didn't plan on being cooperative.

"Fuck, kid! You smashed his hand. Oh, you're gonna pay dearly for that bro. Let's teach him a lesson in Mad Gears 101."

All five of the thieves rushed inwards in an attempt to catch Bryan off guard. A slight scuff was heard as Bryan leaped to his right and vaulted off the alley wall, using an emergency escape ladder to swing himself higher into the air. The five Mad Gear men on the ground looked up in surprise at their nimble adversary. Bryan forward flipped once and place himself behind the two original thieves with his back to the wall. _At least now I don't have to worry about behind stabbed in the back._ A disgruntled growl was heard from the five men as they charged again at Bryan. A faint smirk graced Bryan's face as he rotated his body once and threw his body into the air.

"Tatsumaki senpuu kyakuu!"

Four of the five men caught the brunt of the hurricane kick while the last was able to use his smashed hand to stop the assault. He went to punch Bryan in the head but was met with a low sweeping kick. A quick rising dragon punch brought the man to the world of things unpleasant. Bryan turned around to find the rest smiling, each holding a small ball in each hand. All of them were having trouble dealing with his first attack. The apparent leader amongst them spoke.

"Sorry kid but we got what we needed. We'll consider this a donation for the future."

At that, each one threw their ball to the ground. A short pop followed by a thick smoke was enough to confuse Bryan. When the smoke cleared, all of the men were gone...along with his duffel bag. Anger built up inside of Bryan and he deemed it necessary to express it to the alley.

"Dammit!"

Bryan collapsed into a thinking position, legs crossed. _Now I have no money...no clothes...crap. _He stood up and brushed the dust off his gi; soda stains and blood remaining. Just before he left the alley he felt a presence behind him. _What now? Wait a sec...it's too small to be anything threatening. _He walked deeper into the alley to find nothing but trash and bugs. _Strange...I still feel something here._ He leaned closer to the wall. _Someone is on the other side!_ Bryan hopped to the top of brick wall at the end of the alley. Below was a man holding his hand and breathing heavily. Bryan's eyes went wide with anger.

"You!"

The man's head shot up in surprise. Fear was easily noticed on his face as Bryan dropped down to corner him against the wall.

"Where's my stuff you jerk!"

The man lowered to his knee's and began groveling.

"Please don't hurt me anymore. I'm new at this. I don't know where they took your stuff."

Bryan slapped the side of the man's head and laughed.

"You guys called yourself Mad Gears so obviously you have to have some kind of hideout or lair or palace of stupid or something."

The man became more fidgety. "No! I can't tell you where it is. The boss'll kill me."

Bryan grabbed the man's shirt with his left hand and threatened with his right. "Ok how bout this? You can tell me and you can die or ... I can make you feel pain for the rest of your life."

The man freaked and winced his eyes. "Ok, ok ... please don't hurt me anymore. I'll bring you there if you promise you won't let boss find out I told you."

Bryan smiled deviously. "Oh don't worry, I know exactly how to handle your type of people."

* * *

AN: Ok it may be a little rough but I'm just getting back into the groove of things. I fell a little bit behind in the story with my partners Gadoken King and Saikyo Master. Apparently I have that creative spark when I drink. I look forward to writing many more chapters n' stuff so for all you masochists out there...be ready. Peace! 


End file.
